<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Takes Two | Hazbin Hotel | ON HOLD by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398354">It Takes Two | Hazbin Hotel | ON HOLD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Crime, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harem, Heavy Angst, Human AU, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Murder, Other, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seems we underestimated you." </p>
<p>“You’re goddamn right.”</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>when you stupidly decide to aid to an injured man in the streets of New Orleans you find yourself entangled in a dangerous web with some of the most feared men in the country. </p>
<p>but they have no clue just how fearful they should be of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction / disclaimers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seems we underestimated you." </p>
<p>“You’re goddamn right.”</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>when you stupidly decide to aid to an injured man in the streets of New Orleans you find yourself entangled in a dangerous web with some of the most feared men in the country. </p>
<p>but they have no clue just how fearful they should be of you.</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>As per usual everything belongs to Vivziepop! I don't own Hazbin Hotel nor its characters. </p>
<p>Yes I will continue "I See Red" while working on this piece !</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>this is a hazbin hotel fanfiction that takes place primarily in New Orleans during the 1920s. i will try to be accurate with the time period but,,,if i dont shhhh.</p>
<p>this is a human au and a mafia au</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>this is obviously an xreader BUT there will be MULTIPLE love interests. reverse harem type beat. yes another one shh. </p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>HUGE trigger warning my god there will be smut, sexual tension, angst, suicide, murder, abuse, toxic yet tasty dynamics so you have been warned!</p>
<p>❦ </p>
<p>please feel free to vote or comment !! thank you sm for taking your time to read this story!</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>updated every sunday and or monday!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's going to be fine. She's a very strong woman." </p><p>You smile warmly at the teary parents and they gasp in a huge relief,"Thank you doctor!" You blink back as the mother wraps her arms around you and her husband nervously looks, you nod and raise your hand. </p><p>Returning the hug she sniffles onto your chest,"Thank you so much..." She pulls away and grabs your shoulders,"Can we see her?" </p><p>The husband steps forward and holds his wife close to him with hopeful eyes. Looking to the door you furrow your brows as your brown-haired co-worker walks out.  With a nod to them you smile softly,"Of course. Dr.Martinez will take you to her, but she is still unconscious from surgery." </p><p>They profusely thank you for a few more moments before leaving with your co-worker. With that you walk out of the surgical wing and sigh gently while pushing back your hair. </p><p>//Finally done.//</p><p>You were relieved to finally be off of work. You made your way to the locker rooms while rubbing your aching neck after a twelve hour shift. You are basically floating with euphoria at getting home and resting in your comfy bed. </p><p>Then that euphoria is ruined.</p><p>"(Y/N)."</p><p>//Goddamnit.//</p><p>You turn slowly on your heels with a soft sigh. Your lips pull into a tight smile.</p><p>Your eyes land on the man that towers over you. His light red eyes look down at you as a grin spreads across his lips, his arms cross over his chest. With a tilt of his head his arms cross over his chest,"I heard the surgery went amazingly well." He speaks in a condescending way while walking towards you. </p><p>"It's Doctor (Y/L/N) to you Valentino.",you pinch your brows together and cross your arms over your chest with a bit of an annoyed tone. This only makes Valentinos grin widen on his dark-skinned face as he looks down at you. </p><p>"And yes it did go amazingly well, just as all my other surgeries have gone.",you narrow your eyes slightly,"What are you doing here again?" You inquire while looking up at him with a suspicious tone. He smirks and fixes the gold rings on his fingers while glancing around at the nearly vacant halls. Considering how late it was it was not that busy. </p><p>For once.</p><p>"One of my...friends got injured by some sleazeball. I had to bring her in for a broken wrist.",he states with a bit of emphasis on the word "friends". You roll your eyes when you realize what he means. He was a frequent visitor here, many of his workers getting injured by their clients. </p><p>Or even him.</p><p>You nod slowly and look away from him,"Well its nice to know you're not so shitty to your friends anymore. But I'll be leaving now. Try not to get into trouble. But hey its not like you'd listen to me."</p><p>You clench your jaw and walk away with a heavy sigh. Valentino watches as you disappear into the locker rooms, having to refrain from reaching out to you. His grin falls and he feels an aching in his heart as he glances down and fixes the ruby golden ring wrapped around his ring finger.</p><p>//Still as beautiful as ever, (Y/N).//</p><p>You lean against the door of the locker rooms and shake your head of the cloudiness. </p><p>//He's still wearing it...jesus...//</p><p>You tug off your white coat and ready to change out of your uniform. </p><p>«»</p><p>You walk down the rainy streets of New Orleans and towards your dangerous neighborhood. Despite the amount you made at work there was a distinct reason you wouldn't leave this neighborhood. </p><p>You glance around with a gentle smile and inhaling the rainy scent. Enjoying this rainy and stormy weather you took your time walking home, despite the danger that could possibly be lurking. </p><p>"D-Damnit!"</p><p>Your heels stop clicking against the pavement as you walk past the alleyway just aside your apartment complex. Your brows pinch together as you listen for a moment. And for a fraction of that moment all you hear is the pelting of rain on concrete and building tops.</p><p>Then you hear what you know is ragged coughing and sputtering.</p><p>Stepping back you reach into your white purse and narrow your eyes. The streetlights and moonlight offer minimal lighting, just enough to make out a figure sprawled on the ground. Yet not enough to make out distinctive features. </p><p>"Are you okay?",you cautiously question while keeping one hand in your purse. The figure rests on the pavement, laying on their back they seem to be clutching their hip. Walking closer your eyes widen when you realize their white dress shirt is stained with blood. Your hand pulls from your purse and off of the weapon.</p><p>You gasp,"Oh my god! I'll get help just—" As you turn to quickly leave their bloodied hand wraps around your ankle. They seem to groan softly and by the sound of it and their attire you can identify him as a man.</p><p>"N-No police...pl-please..."</p><p>His bloodied hand slides down your ankle and rests on your black kitten heels. Looking to the dark stain on his hip you realize that the cops would take too long anyway. Despite finding his request strange you sighed heavily and with hesitation you place down the umbrella. </p><p>With a soft grunt you lifted him and lean him against you, dragging him from the alley. Turning you attempt to be as discreet as possible with a wounded man on your chest. Luckily for you your apartment was on the first floor and not too far from the alleyway. </p><p>"Damn you're tall and heavy.",you speak softly as you shakily unlock the door. Rain has already pelted both of you. Leaving you soaked and cold. </p><p>Kicking the door open you rush in and lay him down on the ground, to be quite honest you didn't want blood and dirt and water on your couch. And a flat surface would be better anyways. You kick off your heels and shut the door after placing him down.</p><p>When you flicker on the lights in your living room you gasp softly. </p><p>Your eyes fall to the man. He has a blood staining his side. His wet and messy chestnut brown hair is matted to his tanned forehead. His lips are parted with soft breaths and cracked cheaters rest on his upturned nose. </p><p>//Alastor Carlton!//</p><p>You hurriedly run to your room to retrieve your first aid kit. Your eyes are wide and lips parted in shock.</p><p>//Oh my god Alastor is in my living room...bleeding out!!// </p><p>Alastor was the most renowned celebrity across the country. Yet he never left New Orleans. He was a man many woman fawned over and many men were envious of. You didn't care much about his looks, although you could admit he was very handsome. </p><p>But you did listen in on his broadcasts during your breaks and truth be told he was as charming and entertaining as others said. </p><p>A bit arrogant but nevertheless entertaining. </p><p>Running from your room with the kit you begin to wonder how the hell he wound up in this part of town. And with a wound no less.</p><p>You kneeled down aside him and tugged on a pair of white gloves. Grabbing a pair of scissors you cut through the fabric of his dress shirt and you begin to inspect his wound.</p><p>//A knife gash...not deep enough to require major surgery...//</p><p>You breathe out in relief at this and begin to pull out the supplies needed to stitch up his wound.</p><p>Alastors fuzzy mind begins to wonder where he is as his eyes flutter open. His almond brown eyes look down at the sharp pain in his hip. He blinks back and bares witness to a beautiful woman aiding to his wound. </p><p>He looks over your features. Your brows are pinched together in focus and bottom lip pulled between your teeth. Your low ponytail is soaked along with your attire, droplets of water fall from the point of your nose. </p><p>His eyes fall down to the badge clipped to the strap of your purse you had yet to take off.</p><p>//Judes Hospital <br/>Doctor (Y/N) (Y/L/N)//</p><p>Alastors vision blurs once more and he feels his slowing heart beat faster when your eyes meet his. Your voice is soft,"You're going to be fine, I promise." His heart seems to bizarrely skip a beat and for some reason your words calm him down.</p><p>With that he falls unconscious once more.</p><p>«»</p><p>Alastor sits up and rubs his eyes with a soft groan. He feels sore in his hip and he looks down to notice he's no longer in his dress shirt. Instead he's wearing an unbuttoned black dress shirt. </p><p>"What in the world...",he mumbles softly while glancing down to the fresh stitching on his wounded hip. He looks around at the living room and begins to remember what occurred last night.  </p><p>His eyes narrow and lips turn down into a deep frown. He looks across to the coffee table and he tilts his head slightly at the crystal ashtray. He hears a door open and shut, with haste he grabs the dish and sits up. Hiding it behind his back he breathes out as you walk out of the hallway.</p><p>"Oh! You're awake!",you seem full of relief as you walk towards him. He looks over your features and swallows hard. You were effortlessly beautiful as you tilted your head and finished off the braid in your soft looking hair,"You shouldn't be sitting up you could tear your stitches." </p><p>Alastor wears a wide smile across his lips, something you noticed was always present,"I'll get you some water you must be thirsty." You turn and walk to the kitchen. You wonder how to approach questioning him about everything, considering you had yet to call the police. </p><p>A bit stupid on your part that you knew but he was injured he couldn't do anything without risking himself. </p><p>As you opened the cabinet you felt a hard object hit the back of your head. Before you knew it you fell into Alastors arms, limp. The ashtray fell to the ground and shattered loudly and Alastor looked at you,"How rude of me, but I don't know what you saw, dear." He speaks aloud to you while walking over the glass. </p><p>He gently places you down on the couch and his brown eyes never leave you as he makes his way to the landline just across the room. Pulling the red phone off the hook he begins to dial a number. </p><p>A few rings go by and he hears a gruff and deep voice answer,"Who the fuck is this?" Alastors grin widens and his eyes leave you for a moment and his brows furrow as he looks down at the small table. </p><p>"Is that anyway to greet a friend, my dear Husker?",Alastor says in his jovial manner while pushing the small table aside. He cocks his head gently and reaches down to pick up a shattered picture frame. His eyes widen slightly at the photograph.</p><p>Husks eyes widen and he snaps his fingers at Niffty, her eyes widen and she hurries out from the study,"Al! Where the fuck are you? Your phone cutout before we could get your location." </p><p>Alastors eyes roam over Valentinos face and yours as you hold up your hand, showing off a golden ring on your ring finger. His grin widens and he chuckles softly.</p><p>"That can be discussed later. But we've got a big problem on our hands. Call everyone together.",he looks back to you while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, he pulls the photograph out from the frame and looks back to you.</p><p>// A big problem indeed. //</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Great fuckin' job Alastor..."</p><p>Vagatha curses beneath her breath as she tightens the last knot around your ankle. She curls her fingers beneath your chin and lifts your head, your head falls back and places the duct tape over your mouth. </p><p>"So she just brought you into her home? And fixed you up?",Husk questions as he looks to Niffty and Vagatha, tying you to the chair ,behind the glass,"Kinda fuckin' stupid on her part." Alastor nods slowly and Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"And what make you think she didn't just recognize you as the radio star?",she cocks her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she does so. Her pale arms are crossed over her chest, one of her hands hold a pink stick between her fingers. </p><p>"It was quite foolish of you to act so hastily with the belle, Alastor.",Rosie says with a soft southern accent as her slanted dark onyx eyes look to your unconscious figure. </p><p>Alastor rolls his brown eyes gently and reaches into his red blazer. Pulling out the folded photo he holds it up to those in the room. They all look surprised as they look at the engagement photograph. </p><p>"Valentino? She was the mystery woman?",Charlie asks in disbelief while grabbing the photograph and putting out her cigarette on a nearby ashtray. </p><p>Valentino was rumored to have had a mystery woman, one he was said to wed. Charlie had been trying to figure out who it was for a while now. But when news reached her that they broke up she found it useless to continue to search. </p><p>"Looks like it. I found it in a broken frame behind a dresser. There was also a dent in the wall, looks as if though someone threw it.",Alastor explains while pushing up his spare cheaters and sighing gently. Yet his grin was still present in a time like this. </p><p>Vagatha and Niffty walk back into the room. Vagatha goes to Charlies side and the blonde heiress fixes Vagathas satin black eyepatch with a soft smile. Vagatha smiles before her eyes fall to the photograph in Charlie's hand. </p><p>"Is that Valentino and (Y/N)?...",Charlie nods and she blinks back in wonder. </p><p>You groan softly as you blink and slowly raise your throbbing head. You attempt to reach up feel at the tape covering your mouth only to realize your legs and arms are tied down. </p><p>//What the fuck!//</p><p>You look up with wide eyes and notice your reflection. You're tied down to a wooden chair with ropes, gray duct tape rests over your mouth and you're in a concrete walled room. Your breathing grows heavy and panic would have settled in by now if not for your past experience with such a scenario. </p><p>//This chair looks kinda of weak...//</p><p>Taking a risk you raise up on the chair a bit and begin to slam yourself down onto the concrete ground. </p><p>"But if she knew anything there's no way she would have saved you Alastor. If anything she would have double tapped you.",Rosie states while leaning against the doubled mirror and looking to the photograph once more. </p><p>They all know that the chances of you not knowing about Valentinos organization nor their rival one is plausible. If so they just got themselves into hot water. </p><p>Vagatha snorts,"Nice going Alastor. You possibly got us to kidnap one of New Orleans renowned and first female doctor who also happens to be Valentinos ex, and she might be completely clueless!" Her voice drips with sarcasm and Alastor narrows his eyes. </p><p>Charlie places a hand on Vaggie's shoulder and smiles,"If anything we can just return her home. I don't see any reason to cleanse her." Niffty bounced on her heels and her hazel colored eyes widened as she looked to the mirror. </p><p>"Guys!" </p><p>They all turned to the Niffty with expectant eyes and she pointed to the mirror. </p><p>"Where did she go!",Charlie exclaims at the now empty room. </p><p>//Where the hell am I!//</p><p>You slam the broken leg chair into the glass one last time on the door and it shatters. Reaching through you wince as your forearm is sliced through by a shard. Yet you push through and open the door from the outside. </p><p>Once the door is swung open you begin to run down the concrete walls, holding your bleeding arm and the leg chair. Your breathing is heavy and eyes wide as you notice three different hallways each going a different direction. </p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>You hear a deep and husky voice shout. You don't bother turning back as you analyze the situation before turning into the left hallway. You lean against the wall and hold the leg tightly. You breathe heavily. </p><p>You hear the rapid and heavy footsteps approaching quickly. With a soft inhale you raise the wooden leg and as they round your corner you swing roughly. </p><p>"How did she escape!",Charlie breathes as she runs out of the room and watches as Husk rounds one of the corners. Your blood stains the ground. The others follow suit with their guns in their hands, yet all freeze when you walk out from around the corner.</p><p>Their eyes are wide as you hold the Husks gun against his temple. He is leaning back, you hold him by his hair. </p><p>//Well well...// Alastor thinks while watching you slowly approach with Husk. His face is contorted in pain and his hands are up in surrender. Your eyes widen when you meet Charlie's gaze. You then realize where you are with a soft gasp, you also realize Valentino didn't tell you everything about the Magne Mafia and their associates. </p><p>"Put your guns down and kick them over here, all of you.",you order while holding the gun against Husk's temple. Vagatha narrows her eye at you, Alastors grin widens and he is the first to break the silence.</p><p>"I doubt you even know how to use that, my dear.",he speaks condescendingly with a slight tilt of his head. You feel your blood boil when you meet Alastors eyes,”And if you do I doubt you’ll use it.” </p><p>//He's apart of this mafia...//</p><p>The rest aren't too sure you know how to use it either. You did welcome a stranger into your house and foolishly turned your back on him. Maybe your title as the first female doctor was the only impressive thing about you. Maybe your escape was luck.</p><p>Husk even considered this. </p><p>//Maybe taking the gun back from this broad won’t be so hard...// he thinks while narrowing his eyes. </p><p>Husk then flinches, along with everyone else, when you load the barrel with a bullet. The soft clicking noise even managed to get a surprised look on Alastors tanned features. Charlie looks away when you pull the gun from Husk’s temple and everyone gasps when you shoot him in the knee. </p><p>Husk screams in agony and you let go of his soft hair and he falls to his side, clutching his knee. Your eyes are narrowed as you glare at Alastor, you place your foot on Husks shoulder and he rolls onto his stomach. </p><p>With a hard swallow the throbbing in your cut arm begins to get to you. Yet you hide it expertly and aim the gun at his head. He calls you countless names beneath his breath yet he can’t help but feel his heart race.</p><p>//Why was that so hot?// He thinks while beneath your foot.</p><p>Everyone is looking at you in utter shock.</p><p>“Do you wanna see which one of us can pull the trigger faster? Your last gamble wasn’t exactly the best now was it?”,you speak with a condescending tone as your eyes finally shift from Alastor to the rest of them,”Now put down your damn guns and kick them over here.” </p><p>Charlies onyx eyes are wide yet she nods slowly and raises her hands,”Listen to her.” Vaggie and Rosie look at her in disbelief yet upon seeing her stern glare they all obey and place down their weapons. Kicking them they wind up in the middle of the hall. </p><p>Alastor yet again refuses to acknowledge your upper hand or having caught him by surprise. He decides to speak again with his usual grin,”Now what? You have no clue where you are or how to get out.” </p><p>You scoff,”Left hallway, three doors down, the second door. Passcode is 767676Penta. I’m on the upper side.”</p><p>“How did you—!“,Charlie speaks and you interrupt her by loading another bullet. She shuts up immediately and you kick Husk and slowly back up.</p><p>“Its was such a displeasure to meet you all.”,you look down at the blood pooling around Husk’s knee. With hesitation you step back further.</p><p>“Get him attention immediately and he won’t have any severe damage.”,with that you run down the hall. </p><p>Charlie is the first to rush forward and flip Husk over, she snaps her fingers and Vaggie runs to her side.</p><p>“Call Baxter, tell him to install a new passcode. And call Sebastian to help Husk.”,Vaggie looks at Charlie with disbelief. Her eye blinks rapidly and she scoffs,”We can’t let her escape!” </p><p>Charlie’s brows furrow and she frowns softly while holding onto Husk’s wound,”I know what I’m doing...call the Rossi’s. And tell Henri to send Antonio and Molly.” She breathes out and Rosie steps forward holding her weapon now. Vaggie simply nods and hurries the opposite direction you went.</p><p>“Why them? You know they do business with the V’s as well.”,Rosie states plainly while looking down at Charlies bloodied hands,”He even sold off Angelo to that cursed pimp.” </p><p>Charlie nods slowly,”I know. But (Y/N) can’t be underestimated and they are psychopaths. She can’t possibly outsmart them or over power them...and none of us knew she was the mystery woman. I doubt he knows anything. So he won’t feel the need to sell the information to Val.” </p><p>Rosie nods and she sighs heavily while walking over Husk’s body, assuring herself to not stain her dress,”By her character she probably tossed the gun. I’ll find it and ask Baxter to print it. Maybe it could be useful.” </p><p>Alastor stood back and watched Charlie aiding to Husk with wide eyes and his usual grin no longer on his features. He was shocked at what just took place. You called every single one of his bluffs.</p><p>Few has ever done that, and never so successfully. </p><p>//Why is my heart racing?...//</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Rossi’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Jesus christ what do I do...what do I do...//</p><p>You think while tugging on the white dress and buttoning the pearl buttons. You let out a shaky sigh and wince when you jerk your arm too quickly. You glance at the bandages wrapped around your forearm. </p><p>You hope no one asks questions and you tug on the lab coat and make your way out of the locker room. Your head is pounding and you feel sweat beading on your temple despite the cold weathers in and out of the hospital.</p><p>"Dr.(L/N).",you turn at the sound of your bosses voice. He blinks back at the sight of you. You look jumpy and a bit out of it. His brows pinch together in concern.</p><p>"Woah are you okay, doc?",he questions while stepping forward. You nod slowly with a soft laugh,"Yeah no I'm...I..." You grab your arm as your vision begins to blur. Your boss notices you begin to shake and rock on your white kitten heels. </p><p>//Crap I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday...//</p><p>"I'm fine Doctor Penti-...",you attempt to mumble out yet stop short and fall back. Doctor Pentious notices your eyes roll back and he's quick to catch you. His eyes are wide and he lifts you up bridal style with worry. He wastes no time in hurrying you to a room.</p><p>«»</p><p>Your eyes flutter open and for a moment you wonder where you are. </p><p>You inhale that familiar hospital scent and hear the soft beeps from the heart monitor. Then you remember what happened. </p><p>Sitting up in the hospital bed you look down to see the IV in the back of your hand. Your temperature is down to normal and your head is no longer pounding. You feel better in general. </p><p>"Oh! You're awake, how do you feel?",another co-worker pushes aside the curtain and smiles at you softly. His dark black colored eyes look you over and you hold out your hand,"I feel fine, just get these off of me I need to get back to work." </p><p>Dr.Shouta scoffs while helping take off the IV and the other wires attached to you,"Nice try. The boss says you can go home early today, do you need a ride?"</p><p>For a moment you consider rejecting the offer and staying at work to distract yourself from the hectic events that occurred earlier. But you need to move fast, there's no doubt they know where you live. </p><p>//I'll probably rent out a motel for now...//</p><p>You nod and bid goodbye to Shouta as he finishes taking out the wires. You wondered throughout the entire time whether or not you should tell Valentino. </p><p>You make your way back to the locker rooms not bothering to change, just grabbing your stuff.</p><p>//Valentino...should I call him and tell him what happened?...//</p><p>Stepping outside you curse as the rain pours down once more. With a soft groan you hold your bag over your head and hurry home. All the while you think of Valentino and ponder over whether or not you should tell him. You think of your final interaction before the break-up.</p><p>//TWO YEARS AGO</p><p>"This isn't fair, (Y/N)...its not as easy as you think—"</p><p>"Bullshit.",you spit out while holding yourself and looking away from Valentino with furrowed brows and tears rolling down your cheeks. You scoff and shake your head while standing up,"I can't believe this..." </p><p>You attempt to leave but Valentino stands and grabs your wrist,"Don't leave! I can't just give up this—" You roughly yank your hand away and Valentino flinches when you give him a look of utter hatred.</p><p>"You could have!",you shout while holding your hand over your chest, you bottom lip quivers as your hand rests over your stomach. With a shaky inhale you look down,"If you had just stopped...if you had just not provoked them like I told you to. Then she wouldn't have—" </p><p>You get choked up and Valentino feels his heart break and shatter. You shake your head furiously and take off your ring. Throwing it at his chest you wipe away your tears,"I love you. But I can't live like this anymore. I already watched the people I love die! And I had my child taken from me...I can't wait around for you to die in some shoot out or stabbing or some other event that is very well possible with your work..."</p><p>You grab the umbrella from the hook and pick up your purse with a hard swallow,"I just can't. Goodbye Val."//</p><p>Walking into your apartment you shook your head as your jaw tightened. </p><p>//It's better not to get him involved...//</p><p>Walking into the living room you look down and sigh heavily at the blood that stains the carpet from your hurried stitch job. Pushing your damp hair from your face you shut the door behind you and walk towards the couch. You stop just before you sit down.</p><p>// Somethings not right. //</p><p>"Well hey there. Aren't you a pretty skirt?"</p><p>An italian accented voice speaks out and you look to the hallway and notice a man decked out in an all black suit. He grins at you and cocks his head, his onyx eyes slightly narrowed. He pushed back his ashy black hair and holds a black pistol in his other hand.</p><p>You breathe out and your eyes lock on his. </p><p>For a moment you're still wondering what to do. You grip your purse and try to go for the pistol but you freeze when a gun is pressed against your temple. </p><p>"Seems another broad don't like your compliments, Toni.",your eyes shift at the sound of a feminine italian accented voice. </p><p>She matches your height. She has platinum blonde hair that falls down to her waist and is full of volume. Her eyes are a soft shade of pink and she wear an a-line pink dress with white lace detailing. </p><p>He snorts and walks towards the two of you, the woman speaks again,"Slowly take off ya purse and drop it." You grit your teeth and slowly pull the strap off of your shoulder.</p><p>// I cannot believe this! I helped a man in the street who happened to be fucking Alastor and—and I get this bullshit! </p><p>Hell no. I am not some pushover. //</p><p>When you pull the bag off you spin and swing it at the platinum blonde. Her accomplice jumps back in surprise and aims his gun,"Molly!" </p><p>You grab ahold of her wrist that holds the gun and you twist it behind her back. The barrel presses against her back and she gasps softly, your finger rests over hers on the trigger. </p><p>//I cannot believe this is happening again.//</p><p>"Drop your gun, kick it over.",you repeat once more with a glare. He looks at you with slightly narrowed eyes then to his sister, she nods slowly with a sharp exhale,"Listen to her, Antonio." </p><p>He sighs and runs a hand through his ashy black hair and drops the gun while kicking it over. It slides between Molly's legs and you place your foot over it. With a soft exhale you pull the gun from her hand and shove her forward. </p><p>Molly stumbles forward on her pink booties and turns back to you,"Both of you hands up. Tell me why the hell you're here." You slowly bend down while keeping Molly's silver pistol aimed, picking up Antonio's black one you aim them at each sibling.</p><p>Antonio snorts with a rolling of his eyes while holding his hands up,"We were sent by Miss Magne. She wanted us to give you a message." He states while blowing the messy black locks from his dark red eyes.</p><p>His eyes fall over your figure and beautiful features. He also thinks of how impressively quick you managed to gain the upper hand. Molly looks over you just the same.</p><p>"What was the message? A bullet between my eyes?",only Molly seems to find your sarcasm humoring, offering you a soft grin before shaking her head.</p><p>"No. She had a proposition for you. She likes you, wants you to work for her and she told us what to do if you refuse to cooperate and come with us.",she states with a knowing smile and you tighten your grip on the weapons. </p><p>Realistically speaking you could shoot them both and go on the run. But is a life of fear and looking over your shoulder one you really want to live? You never were hands on in Valentinos work. You were the mafias personal doctor. </p><p>You were tired of this. Tired of this life. But...</p><p>Maybe it was simply the life meant for you at this point.</p><p>With a tightening of your jaw you lower the black pistol and gesture to the phone across the room with the silver pistol. </p><p>"Call her. Tell her I want her to come here. And don’t act like you don’t know how to contact her.",Molly slowly nods and heads your orders,”One slip up and I’ll paint your hair red.” </p><p>Antonio looks to you with a raised black brow, his deep red eyes staring into yours through his messy black hair. He feels his lips tug into a thin line.</p><p>"Seems we both underestimated you.",he states in a bit of a moody tone while following alongside his sister, his hands still raised. Despite his growing dislike for you he feels his palms begin to sweat and heart thump quicker. </p><p>You feel just the same for a moment as his lips tug into a grin and head tilts slightly.</p><p>You snort and nod,"You're goddamn right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>available on wattpad @grimyclownbb<br/>updated every sunday and or monday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>